1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable construction element for forming a roof or building construction. More specifically, the present invention relates to a foldable construction element and a method for folding said element into a desired shape suitable for use as a building or roof construction.
2. Description of Prior Art
Foldable construction elements for forming buildings are known in the prior art which consist of a plurality of foldable subelements which are secured together to form a building. These subelements must be secured together by adhesives, bolts, screws or other suitable fastening means. Construction elements of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,407,546; 3,427,767; and 3,443,344.
The prior art foldable construction elements described above suffer from the disadvantage that more than one foldable element must be used to create a building structure and, therefore, these elements must be coupled together. Accordingly, the state of the art has a need for a foldable building construction which may be formed from a single foldable element.